Asami Nakamura
Asami Mai Nakamura is the former owner and manager of the British Owl Post Office. She is the only known wizard in her family, born the middle child and only daughter to muggles Kei and Katsuo Nakamura on Apiril 20, 2046. Currently she is works as a research assistant in London. Early History Born the middle child to an upper-middle class muggle family in Japan, Asami was raised in a small town until her younger brother, Nakao, was born. Her mother wanted to move the family closer to their father, who's job central location was in England, though he traveled often and Asami seldom ever saw the man. Asami's magical abilities began to show themselves when she was nine and grew stronger as she got older. Once reaching the age of ten, her family was informed of the magical world and after much debate they decided to send her to a wizarding school, sending her to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts after they heard about incidents happening at the castle. While at the school the girl kept mostly to herself with the exception of a few students and the professors. She could often be found in the astronomy tower studying the stars or in the library surrounded by stacks of books. Since she had no friends, there was nothing to distract her from her studies and she excelled in all of her classes. After she graduated Beauxbatons, Asami moved back to England to be closer to her family. While in England, she attended a Wizarding University to continue her studies in Astronomy and Experimental Magic with hopes to find a career in the magical world. It was during her time at the University, that she met her best friend, Aurora Ray. Upon graduating she spent three years traveling, visiting historical wizard and muggle locations around the world. As her travels came to a end, she realized she was still unsure about a career. Wanting to be close to her family, but not under the same roof, she moved into a small townhouse with her friend, Ray. The pair decided to search for jobs in London, which eventually landed her the position as the assistant at the British Owl Post Office. Animals were never her thing, them being too messy for her liking, but it was a job. It took her all of that first year in the position to fully settle down and fall in love with the many owls at the post office. After the previous owner TJ Park went on leave to assist another Owl Post branch, she soon took over ownership of the place. Within a few years she found need to go into work that focused on the career she set out to work in, Astronomy. And so when the oppertunity came, Asami took up the position as a research assistant for a local astronomer in London, selling the owl post office. Appearance Asami is 5'3" and has a small frame. Her medium length hair frames her oval shaped face. Both her hair and eyes are dark, a stark constrast to her pale complexion. The only notable feature she seems to have is a small beauty mark above her lip to the right. Personality Reserved at most times, Asami isn't one to strike up conversation with a stranger. Often found with her head is buried in a book or gazing at the stars. This may explain why the woman only has one friend. However, don't let this keep you from approaching her. Asami is friendly to all those who show her respect, and extremely helpful when working. Far from a tomboy, this small woman likes a clean home, which is why she doesn't own pets, and will spend hours making sure her home is spotless. Of course, enjoying cleaning in general could be another reason for the long hours. Category:Characters Category:Diagon Alley Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Class of 2064 Category:Wizarding University